Tabrakan Yang Manis
by YOGA07
Summary: Summary: Dimulai dari tabrakan tidak sengaja yang menimbulkan rasa sayang yang mendalam/AU/BoruSara/GaJe/Review?


**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Tabrakan Yang Manis**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

:

:

[][][][][][][][][]

:

:

Namaku Uchiha Sarada, siswi kelas 10 Teknik Informatika di SMK Negeri 1 Konoha. Kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal sejak aku berumur 12 tahun. Kini aku tinggal dengan pamanku, Uchiha Itachi. Walau dia selalu bekerja pergi pagi pulang pagi, Ia tetap menyayangiku layaknya orang tuaku sendiri. Begitu pula semua teman-temanku. Hanya ada satu orang yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan. Seseorang yang selalu saja mengejekku setiap bertemu.

"Bruakkk" semua berserakan di lantai. "Hati-hati kalau jalan. Kau punya mata tidak?" ucap pria sombong itu. "Dimana-mana, jalan itu dengan kaki, dasar bodoh.." ucapku dengan mata melotot. "Dasar kau. Untung ini sudah bel masuk. Kalau saja belum, awas kau.." bentak Boruto. Aku segera membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai dan segera pergi tanpa memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan Boruto.  
"Ini bukan hari sialku kan?" Gerutuku dalam hati sambil mombolak-balik buku matematikaku. "Hah kau, pagi pagi sudah mulai melamun, dasar Sarada", ucap Chochou sambil mencolek bahu kananku. "Sudahlah, Chochou. Pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu saja" ucapku kesal. Chochou adalah temen satu bangkuku, Chochou suka sekali mengerjai anak-anak kelas bahkan anak-anak dari kelas yang lain dan yang sering menjadi korbannya adalah aku.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, inilah saat-saat terindah bagi para siswa di SMK Negeri 1 Konoha. Semua murid X TI A seakan berlomba-berlomba segera keluar kelas dengan cepat. Termasuk diriku, tujuan pertamaku setelah bel surga berdendang adalah lapangan basket.

"Hey, kumal" suara lelaki yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi ditelingaku. "Ah pasti laki-laki bodoh itu" gerutuku dalam hati tanpa memalingkan wajahku kebelakang. "Kumal, berhenti kau" tangan Boruto mencolek bahu kiriku. "Sudahlah, Sarada. Biasanya sih jika saling benci begini bisa jadi jodoh loh", ucap Chochou mengheningkan perdebatanku dengan pria sombong itu. "Heh kumal, Aku bicara ke kamu, bukan ke ring basket itu" suara lantang Boruto, karena memang aku tak menghiraukan ucapan ucapan laki-laki bodoh itu.

[][][][][]

Pagi-pagi sekali tidak biasanya HP imutku ini bergetar menandakan sms masuk. Nomor tak dikenal tiba-tiba mengirimkan satu message yang isinya

 _From : 0*7*3*1*5*3*_

Message: _Hei kumal aku tunggu di bawah ring basket pulang sekolah_

Itu isi sms dari nomor tak dikenal itu, siapa lagi jika bukan laki-laki bodoh itu. Tapi aku diamkan saja sms dari si bodoh dan bergegas berangkat sekolah karena memang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.32 padahal jam pelajaran dimulai pukul 06.45.

"Bruakkkk", buku-buku yang ada ditanganku terjatuh ke tanah depan pintu gerbang. "Sial, kenapa dan kenapa harus kau, bodoh?" ucapku kesal."Haa? kan kau yang menabrakku, kumal" ucap Boruto yang terlihat tak kalah kesalnya. "Ah, masa bodoh" ucapku sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di tanah. "Kenapa kejadian itu terulah lagi. Sial..", gerutuku dalam hati sambil berjalan setengah lari.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal, Sarada?" tanya Chochou. "Biasa, siapa lagi jika bukan pirang bodoh itu" jawabku santai. "Eh Chochou, aku lagi malas ikut pelajaran nih, ayo ke kantin" ajak sesatku. "Ah kau ini, sama hahaa" ucap Chochou dengan tawa sesa khasnya.

[][][][][][][]

Kini Boruto tengah dimarahi gurunya saat dikelasnya. Dia memang anak yang pemalas dan jarang sekali mengerjakan PR yang diberikan guru.

"Boruto, kenapa kamu belum mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang ibu berikan selama seminggu ini?" ucap Guru yang ada di kelas Boruto. Boruto hanya menundukan kepala, dan memainkan jarinya. "Keluar kamu dari kelas ini, jangan kembali setelah bel istirahat berbunyi" ucap Guru itu kesal.

"Yah, kan.. bertemu dengan si bodoh lagi. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dia terus? Tidak bisa apa.. sehari saja tidak bertemu dia? Biar hidupku bisa lebih tenang, damai, riang, dan lain sebagainyalah" ucapku panjang lebar setelah melihat wajah si Boruto dari ujung lorong sekolah. Dengan keterpaksaan yang teramat dalam aku harus satu tempat dengan orang yang begitu aku benci dan bahkan sangat aku benci.

Bel-bel pergantian pelajaran dan bel istirahat pun sudah terdengar, dan sekarang yang paling ditunggu adalah bel pulang. Pukul 12.10 aku mengakhiri rasa penat didalam pelajaran yang tak kusuka, Pkn.

[][][][][][][][]

Aku baru menyadari jika ternyata sms itu dari Boruto si bodoh itu. "Darimana dia tau nomor HP ku ya, padahal nomor ini umurnya baru 2 hari" gumamku sambil mengotak atik laptop kesayanganku."Untuk apa aku susah susah memikirkan orang yang begitu aku benci, lebih baik juga tidur. Tak lama aku merebahkan diri ditempat favoritku, hpku bergetar.

 _From : 0*7*3*1*5*3*_

 _He kumal, maaf ya. Lelah juga, jika kita terlalu sering mengejek. Oke.."_

 _To : 0*7*3*1*5*3*_

 _Yakin kau mau minta maaf? Baik, permintaan maaf diterima. Aku mau tidur siang dulu. Sms ini tidak perlu dibalas._

Smsku panjang lebaar, walaupun sms yang kukirim begitu manis tapi aku enggak akan secepat itu percaya.

Beberapa hari kulewati dengan baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan Boruto. Kita menjadi lebih akrab dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Boruto juga sering menyapaku, Boruto juga pernah mengajakku pulang bersama. Harapan-harapan yang kini kurasakan, harapan untuk bersamanya dan melupakan kebencian yang lalu-lalu.

[][][][][][]

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan hubungan kami semakin membaik. Sesekali kita pergi ke kantin berdua, menurut sahabat-sahabatku ini aneh tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang kenyataannya seperti ini. Sepulang sekolah Boruto mengajakku pergi makan bersama, tapi dia tidak memberitahukan dimana kita nanti akan mata Boruto hanya mengatakan "ini tempat kesukaanku, memang banyak yang dating kesana tapi hanya kau orang pertama yang bakal tau tempat favoritku".

"He, kumal, ayo cepat", ajak Boruto. "Dasar kau, aku juga punya nama. Sarada, Uchiha Sarada", ucapku tegas. Dengan wajah pas-pasan Boruto yang bisa dibilang sedikit imut, dia mengatakan dengan lantang "Terserah kau sajalah". Hari ini cuaca mendung, jadi kami segera pergi ketempat tujuan kami sebelumnya.

Kuakui tempat ini bagus, disana kita dapat melihat rumah-rumah dari atas dan tak kala bagusnya langit yang tadinya begitu mendung menjadi cerah. "Jadi ini tempat makan favoritmu" suaraku mengagetkan lamunan Boruto. "Iya ini tempat favoritku karena disini aku bisa menenangkan pikirankuku sejenak dengan semilir angin, dan bakso disini juga enak bisa mengisi penuh perutku", ucap Boruto. Kami mengobrol sampai hujan turun, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tetap disitu sampai hujan reda. Kami berteduh di sebuah pos satpam yang sepertinya tidak digunakan lagi. Sesekali aku memandangi matannya, matanya menunjukan dia bukan seperti yang aku kenal. Orang yang sombong, orang yang tak punya hati, tapi itu salah. Aku melihat ada sesuatu yang lain.

[][][][][][][][]

Pagi hari yang indah, sang gadis Uchiha masih saja tidur nyenyak. Matahari telah menyinari kamar Sarada menembus kaca rumahnya.

"Dia tak seperti yang kubayangkan" gumamku ketika alarm membangunkanku dari tempat tidurku. Hari ini aku ingin cepat-cepat ke sekolah dan melihat wajah angkuh Boruto. Tepat didepan lobby aku melihat Boruto sedang bercanda gurau dengan seorang perempuan yang kukenal, dia adalah Nadya teman satu kelasku. "Kenapa rasanya sakit ya. Sial, jangan-jangan...". Belum selesai aku melanjutkan lamunanku tiba-tiba Chochou mengagetkanku,"Kau ini melamun saja, Sarada. Ayo kekelas. Aku belum mengerjakan PR matematika nih".

Barusaja aku masuk kekelas, Boruto mengajakku keluar lagi, katanya ada yang harus dibicarakan. Sepulang sekolah, aku segera mandi dan berdandan. Entah faktor apa yang membuatku menjadi berubah seperti ini, aku tadinya hanya mau marah, marah karena kejadian tadi pagi.

" _Ting, tong.._ ", bel rumahku berbunyi. "Pasti itu.." aku langsung berlari sampai-sampai aku terjatuh. "Silakan masuk tuan bodoh" ejekku. "Iya bik kumal" ucap Boruto membalas ejekanku."Hey, kau pikir aku pembantu apa.." jawabku sinis. "Iya-iya, aku hanya bercanda" kata-kata Boruto yang menurutku itu sangat manis.

Dia kembali mengajakku ke tempat favoritnya. Cuaca begitu mendukung, angin begitu sepoi-sepoi. "Pakai jaketku ini ya, kumal" ucap Boruto sambil memberikan jaketnya. "terima kasih ya, bodoh" ucapku dengan senyum-senyum manisku.

"Sarada, aku mau bicara sesuatu sama kamu", ucap Boruto. "Ya ngomong aja", ucapku tanpa melihat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh tanganku yang dingin. "Kamu mau jadi pacarku? Ini serius, bukan hanya omong kosong saja. Rasa sayangku padamu mengalahkan perasaan benciku padamu, Sarada" ucap Boruto dengan tatapan seriusnya dan senyuman yang terlihat jelas. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku tidak mau membohongi perasaanku sendiri. "Iya aku mau Boruto, aku mau" ucapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh haru.

[][][][][]

Hubungan kami sudah berjalan 5 hari. Hari-hariku kini semakin berwarna setelah kehadirannya. Berangkat sekolah bersama, pulang sekolah bersama, ke kantin bersama, bahkan belajar pun kita bersama. Tetapi beberapa hari ini dia berubah, hari-hariku tetap kujalani seperti biasa bersama Boruto hanya kelakuannya saja yang berubah dia menjadi pemarah.

"Aku mau sudahkan saja hubungan kita ini" ucap lirih Boruto sewaktu berpapasan didepan perpustakaan sekolah. "Hah, kau bercanda?" kataku kaget, mataku berkaca-kaca. "Aku serius, sudah ya jangan ganggu aku lagi",jawab Boruto tanpa memperhatikan wajahku.

[][][][][][][]

Kini hubunganku dengannya berakhir, dia kembali menjadi angkuh dan sombong. Boruto tidak pernah menyapaku lagi, dia juga tidak pernah membalas pesan singkatku.

"Sudah, sudah jangan menangis lagi dong" bujuk kakak laki-lakiku dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Ak, kau ini. Apa-apaan sih kau" jawabku sambil mengusap ingusku. "Kak Tama itu peduli sama adekku yang masih ingusan ini" ucak Kak Tama. "Peduli apa kau. Pergi dari kamarku, Aku mau mandi dan sekolah", ucapku jengkel.

[][][][][][]

"Bruakkkk",kejadian seperti ini kembali terulang kembali. Dia kembali menabrakku seperti dulu, buku-buku ditanganku berserakan di lantai depan perpustakaan. Boruto tidak memperdulikanku, dia meninggalkanku tanpa membantuku membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan. Kebencian itu kembali datang setelah aku mengetahui bahwa Boruto dan teman-temannya telah sekongkol mempermainkanku hanya untuk uang. "Ini uang hasil jirih payahmu selama ini, Boruto. Kau udah berhasil mempermainkan Sarada" ucap Wahyu teman satu kelas Boruto. Aku mendengar itu, karena memang jarak kita saat itu kurang lebih hanya 3 meter. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku segera menghampiri mereka dan "Plaaaaakkkkk" tamparanku melayang dipipi halus Boruto. "Jadi ini?" ucapku dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Setelah kejadian kemarin aku sudah sangat mengerti Boruto, dia tetaplah Boruto yang dulu. "Sarada, tunggu" suara dari belakangku dan tak lain itu adalah Boruto. Tanpa memalingkan wajahku kebelakang, aku langsung saja jalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan ocehan si bodoh itu. "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Sarada" teriak Boruto didepan gerbang sekolah yang ramai. Seketika aku berhenti dan menghampiri Boruto. "Kau itu gila apa bodoh, Boruto. Haa.."ucapku keras. "Aku benar benar menyesal, Sarada. Uang tidak dapat mengisi kekosongan dihati. Yang bisa mengisinya hanya kau. Aku ingin memulai hubungan kita dari awal lagi. Ijinkan aku, tak akan ku sia-siakan lagi kau", suara Boruto dengan nada penyesalan sambil memelukku erat.

Karena memang aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi, aku memang sangat pun memaafkannya dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Dan soal uang itu, hanya salah paham saja. Uang itu menurutku tak penting karena yang terpenting adalah Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto…

:

:

:

Capek nulis. Walau hanya mini fic, ini lumayan memakan waktu. Karena author lagi males ketik fic "BAD", mending ketik fic baru. Walau hanya sekedar mini fic, semoga bica menghibur para reader.

Oh ya, ada sedikit info untuk para reader nih. Author mau menghadapi UAS (Ujian Akhir Semester), jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan ketik fic karena mau focus belajar sementara. Doakan author sukses, dan dapet nilai bagus ya. Setelah UAS, author akan kembali ngetik.

.

Oh, ya. Btw, ada yg merasa mual, bingung, atau kantuk? :-D


End file.
